Resol
Resol aka Kamen Rider Resol and Shred Claw is the fifth OC Rider in Kamen Rider Horizon. History Resol is a mysterious energy creature who was trapped inside of the comet. However, he was accidentally freed by Study Steel. He went out and possessed Cameron Perry, running away to start a massive plan to destroy Earth so he can absorb it's energy and take over the universe. To start, he founded a cult called the Last Breath and had them work on a Driver that would allow him to harness the power of the comet. However, to do so, he would need to get inside of Study Steel itself. To do this, he used the Puma Lost Fullbottle to become Shred Claw until his Driver was ready. He succeeded at stealing the comet and used it to not only free his partner, Linear, but also to finish the construction of the Resol-Driver. Using this he plans to build up power until he can destroy our world! Forms Finisher: Here It Comes! Resolunic Finish! Begone! Shred Claw "Puma! Mist Match! Puma! Pu-Pu-Puma! Puma! Fire!" Basis: Puma Steam Break! Puma Steam Shot! Puma Equal: Blood Stalk Similar to Proto-Sinister, Shred Claw accesses his main form with the Transteam Gun and the Puma Fullbottle. Special Attacks * Elek Steam * Ice Steam * Devil Steam Transtream Gun finishers: * Steam Break * Steam Attack Steam Rifle finishers: Steam Shot Steam Attack * Fork Kamen Rider Resol Puma "Puma! Rider System! Resolution! Puma! Puma! Resol Puma! Bwahahahaha!" Basis: Puma Designation: First Tick Equal: Evol Cobra Puma Form is Resol's primary and default form accessed with the Puma and Rider Resolbottles. Resol Driver finishers: * Resolunic Finish Steam Rifle finishers: Steam Shot Puma Resolbottle * Elek Steam Resol Driver + Lever Crimshot finisher: * (Kikanhou) Finish/(Full Bullet) Kamen Rider Resol Banshee "Banshee! Rider System! Resolution! Banshee! Banshee! Resol Banshee!" Basis: Banshee Designation: Second Tick Equal: Evol Dragon Banshee Form is Resol's Somber-based form accessed with the Banshee and Rider Resolbottles. Resol assumes this form after consuming the soul of Margaret Perry. Resol Driver finishers: * Resolunic Finish (Beat Closer) finishers: Smash Slash * Banshee Resolbottle Kamen Rider Resol Buffalo "Buffalo! Rider System! Resolution! Buffalo! Buffalo! Resol Buffalo!" Basis: Great Plains Buffalo Designation: Third Tick Equal: Evol Rabbit Buffalo Form is Resol's Horizon-based form accessed with the Buffalo and Rider Resolbottles. Resol assumes this form after consuming the soul of Rupert Young. Resol Driver finishers: * Resolunic Finish Kamen Rider Resol Death "Puma! Rider System! Resolution! Are you Ready? Death! Death! Death! Death! Resolution!" Basis: Grim Reaper Designation: Last Tick Equal: Evol Black Hole Death Form is Resol's final form accessed by upgrading Puma Form with the Dark-Trigger. Resol Driver finishers: * Death Finish Steam Rifle finisher: Steam Attack * Buffalo Resolbottle Resol(Monster) "Are you Ready? Intensity!" This is Resol's monster form obtained by absorbing the 10 black and gold Lost American Fullbottles and activating the Dark-Trigger's Intensity Mode. Resol Driver finisher: * Death Break Final Resol Somber Resol Equipment * Transteam Gun * American Fullbottles * Resol-Driver * Resolbottles * Dark-Trigger Notes * Resol is based on the word resolution, just like how Evol is based on evolution. * Unintentionally, it also sounds like diesel. * The "Tick" names is meant to be based on tick marks on a chalkboard. * Final Resol's name is a somewhat reference to the Nazi's Final Solution. Category:The Big Bad Category:Mastermind